tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aishingu Aohara
Aishingu Aohara (青原 あいしんぐ) is one of the main heroines of Princess Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Icing and she's infused with the Delicate deer mouse. Appearance Aishingu Aishingu is a fair skinned girl with dark blue hair tied into a bun and brown eyes. Her casual clothes are simple but stylish, such as a black high-waisted skirt over a white blouse and black flats. Her school uniform is a short-sleeved white button-up with a black bow a grey plaid skirt, knee-high black socks and brown shoes. Mew Icing As Mew Icing, her hair and eyes turn blue and she grows the ears and tail of a mouse. Her outfit is a simple blue dress with a large silver bow tied around her waist and her shoes are blue flats. She also has blue garters on both arms, her left thigh and a choker with a gold pendant hanging off. The top of her dress and the tops and bottoms of her garters and choker are lined with silver lace. Her Mew mark, a heart with mouse ears and a tail, is on her back. Personality As the oldest in the group, Aishingu acts as a mother figure to the other Princess Mews, keeping them out of danger and giving them guidance. Abilities Transformation (TBA) Weapon and Attack Aishingu's weapon is the Icing Piano, a heart shaped handheld piano with white keys. At the middle-top of the piano is a gold bow with a red heart in the middle. Her attack is Ribbon Icing Shine. Aishingu holds the piano out in front of her and shoots a bright light in her opponent's direction. Etymology Aishingu is the Japanese pronounciation of 'Icing'. Aohara is made up of two kanji. Ao, which means 'blue' and Hara, which translates to 'plain'. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Ella Broome/Mew Ella *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Isabela Aohara/Mew Isabela *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' -'' Táng Yī QīngYuán (青原糖衣, ''QīngYuán Táng Yī)/Mew Mew Táng Yī (喵糖衣) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Tòng Jī CīngJyùn (青原糖衣, CīngJyùn Tòng Jī)/Mew Tòng Jī (喵糖衣, Miu Tòng Jī) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Aishin Cheon (천아이신, ''Cheon Aishin) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Icing Aohara/Mew Icing *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Aishingu Aohara Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Ella Broome/Mew Ella *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Aishingu Aohara/Mew Aishingu *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Ella Broome *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Ella Broome *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Ella Broome/Miau Ella *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Ella Broome/Mew Ella *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Ella Broome/Mew Ella *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Ella Broome *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Trivia *Delicate deer mice live in Mexico. * She is based off of Cinderella. * Her height and age is the same as Cinderella. * Her animal DNA is a reference to Jaq and Gus. Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Blue Mews Category:Mews with Rodent Genes Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Princess Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages